Red Jaguars
The Red Jaguars are one of the six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Helmet of Genghis Khan, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, The Treasure of Anne Bonny Artifact not reached - Blackbeard's Treasure Map, The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Keys to the Alhambra, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, The Helmet of Joan of Arc, The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Collar of Davy Crockett Lost with a half-pendant - The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Lost with no pendants - The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut's Cobra Staff, Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder Lost with one correct answer - Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, John Henry's Lost Hammer, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, Henry VIII's Great Seal, The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart, The Stolen Arm of Shiva, The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa, The Codebook of Mata Hari Lost with no correct answers - Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth The Moat Lost with both players across - Galileo's Cannonball, The Trojan Horseshoe, The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, The Moccasins of Geronimo, Alexander and the Gordian Knot, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra Lost with one player across - The Oracle Bowl of Delphi Season 2 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Artifact not reached - The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma, The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Lucky Medallion of Atocha Lost with one pendant - The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief Lost with no pendants - The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin, The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara, The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask, The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Lost with one correct answer - The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Stone Head of the Evil King, The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox, The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba, The Milk Bucket of Freydís, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison Lost with no correct answers - The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman, The Broken Wing of Icarus The Moat Lost with both players across - The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale, The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman, The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Missing Eye of David, The Shriveled Hand of Efoua, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici Lost with one player across - The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Lost with nobody across - The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John, The Silk Sash of Múlàn, The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley, The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact reached '- 'The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea, The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Artifact not reached - The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin, The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen Lost with a pendant and a half - The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas Lost with one pendant - The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak Lost with a half-pendant - The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu Lost with no pendants - The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell, The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Broken Trident of Poseidon, The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I, The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie, The Ruby Earring of Benzibab Lost with one correct answer - The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson, The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Lost with no correct answers - The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza The Moat Lost with both players across - The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea, The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible, The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd 'Lost with one player across '- The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh, The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth 'Lost with nobody across '- The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb Trivia * The Red Jaguars were the fastest winning team in the show. * No team of Red Jaguars have competed in the Temple Run when the artifact was placed at the Top of the Central Shaft or the Swampy area. ** However, they came close to doing so in The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress and The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny. * The Red Jaguars were the first team to air all episodes where they competed in the Temple Run, with their last aired episode airing on October 16, 1995. Category:Teams Category:Red Jaguars Category:Characters